


Contrasts

by Synaes-tea-sia (Leafenclaw)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Hans Has Fire Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafenclaw/pseuds/Synaes-tea-sia
Summary: Elsa and Hans as two sides of the same coin, mirrors of each other, ice and fire.





	

Because I'm a sucker for fire!Hans.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2015, I was asked to "be creative" as part of therapy requirement, so I decided to draw instead of writing like I usually do. [More about it here.](http://synaes-tea-sia.deviantart.com/art/Contrasts-Shadowed-Version-530070911)


End file.
